


New and Old

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Vox Machina campaign, caleb pov, mighty nein campaign, some dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: mongolman101 asked: An old and tired Percy, with a still sprightly and excitable Scanlan meet a young (by comparison), but still tired Caleb, and a sprightly and excitable Mollymauk.Same prompt, different perspective.





	New and Old

Caleb couldn’t stop mollymauk from bothering the gnome, Scanlan hed said, but he could distract his fellow human for a time while Nott searched his things. He seemed the tyoe to deserve it. It was difficult, caleb could tell that percival didnt seem interested in magic. An unfortunate thing to consider, but he talked about it regardless.

“ _I found a thing. It looks like what some of those people had with the gentleman, its smaller though_.” Nott whispered in his ear via message. “ _I…should I steal it Caleb? Level the field with him a little?_ ”

Caleb glanced away from the conversation, muttering low enough the fellow human couldn't hear, “Nein. Too dangerous. None of us know how to use it nor should if the gentlemen has them.” he said carefully.

He could see her far behind Percival, hand raised as she used the mage hand he'd taught her to steal from the unsuspecting man.

Caleb also was unfortunately able to witness Mollymauk make an utter fool of himself, trading sharp words with Scanlan that cut the both of them and left them both unnecessarily injured. At least he was providing a distraction.

He kept half his focus on the conversation as it switched to some scientific study that involved nothing about magic. Notts voice in his ear a great reprieve, “ _He’s got a huge pouch of gold. He’s grumpy and rich enough for Molly to agree he deserves to lose his things!_ ” she sounded excited, so at least she was enjoying herself. “ _I’m taking some of these weird balls too. Dunno what they are, but their shiny._ ”

“Be careful.” he warned, before his attention was pulled over to molly and Scanlan as they flew past them, Mollymauk chasing Scanlan as he rolled past in a resilient sphere. A very impressive magic spell if a terrible waste of it.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Nott whispered, bewildered as she paused in her stealing to watch the spectacle before going back to her search. 

Talking with the bard would have perhaps been more enjoyable considering. Not that he could really change that now. He wouldn’t ask Percival about it. 

“ _I got a thing, I think it’s magical? It’s a metal ball…_ ”

Caleb looked away from the spectacle, catching her eye from where she was heading back towards him, looking like a normal halfling woman, “I will check once they leave.” he promised.

Blessedly, Percival seemed to bore of talking with him and left him to get Scanlan. The gnome bid them all goodbye, while Percival took a moment to look at Nott before emphatically saying farewell to just Caleb before leaving.

He glanced at Molly as he walked up beside them, “The gnome seemed to match you well in temperament and dress choice.” 

Molly laughed, tail flicking in the air behind him, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” he said, turning on his heel back to their tavern. 

Caleb looked at Nott, kneeling to be eye level with her as she handed him the metal ball. It didn’t take him long to Identify the magical effects of the item. It wasn’t very powerful, but it obviously had it’s uses, “It uh, with a command word, it will completely trap a person inside after being thrown at them. They cannot move while in it, and are completely incapacitated until you speak the command word again. He called it Manners, it would seem, if what I am understanding from the information given from the Identification correctly.” 

“Not really a powerful magical thing, but probably useful! Here, you can have this.” Nott passed the large coin purse to Caleb as she took the trap ball back, poking at it for a second before she whispered at it. No doubt giving it a new command word that wasn’t vaguely kinky.

Caleb stood, heading back to the tavern with Nott at his side once he figured she wouldn't be showing him the other shiny things she'd stolen. Wherever those ones were headed, it was best they left before they learned of the theft and came back to get their trap ball.


End file.
